<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 Days of Kinkmas by captain_cUmCuM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185996">12 Days of Kinkmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_cUmCuM/pseuds/captain_cUmCuM'>captain_cUmCuM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bukkake, Choking, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Link, Somnophilia, Spitroasting, link is a size queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_cUmCuM/pseuds/captain_cUmCuM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Days of Kinkmas for LOZ. Kink and ship in the chapter title.<br/>-<br/>Day 1: Deepthroat- Link/Yiga Blade master<br/>Day 2: Double penetration- Link/Sidon<br/>Day 3: Somnophilia- Link/Revali<br/>Day 4: Size difference- Link/ King Rhoam<br/>Day 5: Choking- Link/Sidon<br/>Day 6: Bondage- Link/Revali<br/>Day 7: Thigh Riding- Wild/Time, BoTW!Link/OoT!Link<br/>Day 8: Cross Dressing- Link/King Rhoam<br/>Day 9: Spitroast/Gangbang- Link/Teba/Harth<br/>Day 10: Intercrural/Thigh Fucking-Link/Daruk<br/>Day 11: Bukkake- Link/OMC, Link/NPC<br/>Day 12: Non-con/Dub-con- Link/King Rhoam</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harth/Link (Legend of Zelda), Harth/Teba (Legend of Zelda), King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule/Link, Link/Daruk, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/NPC(s), Link/Non-playable Character(s), Link/Original Male Character(s), Link/Prince Sidon, Link/Revali, Link/Teba (Legend of Zelda), Link/Teba/Harth, Link/The Yiga Clan, Linkcest, botw!link/oot!link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Partridge in a Pear Tree (Deepthroat-Link/yiga Clan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After repeated orders during a yiga kidnapping to beg for his life, the blade master instigating the whole mess finds a better use of his mouth. Since he isn’t using it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't write smut very often, or post it, so I'm...not very good at it? My only hope is to watch porn and attempt to describe it with as many words as comfortable. So...yeah? Please give me feedback, I don't really know what feedback can be given on PWP but like if you like it or think it's good please let me know?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you’re not gonna use that mouth, I will,” The blade master crooned, tilting Link’s head back by his hair. He kept his lips shut tight regardless of the threat, <em>‘If you don’t use it I will’? </em>What does that mean? It was as good as empty.  He hummed, adjusting his grip on Link’s hair to be held securely with one hand, freeing the other so it could undo the black belt around his waist. The yiga member’s cock was out and rubbing half-flaccid against his lips before he could even register what was happening.<br/>
“Better get begging, hero.” The threat of what was to come sat with the scent of sweat and musk and the disgusting taste of salt on his lips. However, Link still refused, looking up at the blade master with the same determined resent.<br/>
“Suit yourself.” He pushed the head of his cock against Link’s lips, managing to push past them but not his clenched jaw.</p><p>“Open wide~” He hummed, using the hand that was originally guiding his cock to pry Link’s jaw open and force his dick inside. Link gagged at the taste, eyes watering. It tasted way worse and way more pungent than it smelled, he wondered when the last time the man showered was.<br/>
“So warm, it’s like your mouth was made for this.” Link rolled his eyes, averting his gaze as his cheeks flushed red.<br/>
“Hey, don’t look away from me.” A hand gripped his chin tight and his eyes whipped back up to the mask on the man’s face.<br/>
“There you go, hero, keep your pretty blue eyes on me.” Link huffed, lips pursing around the head of the man’s cock.<br/>
“Suck on it.” He grunted, his way of saying ‘What do you call this?’ without…saying it.</p><p>“I refuse to believe you’ve never had a cock in your cute little mouth. So, suck on it.” He grimaced, eyes narrowing. If he called him anything along the lines of ‘pretty’ or ‘cute’ again he’d bite his dick off. With a pointed glare and a tired huff, he suckled lightly on the head of it. The man hummed, taking his hand off the base of his cock to run it through the boy’s hair.<br/>
“There you go,” decided to ignore him, choosing to stare over his head instead of directly at him and allow himself to space out as he suckled and lapped sparingly at the head of his cock. If this was what it would be the whole time, he could manage till Urbosa’s Fury was ready.</p><p>He hadn’t moved or done anything yet, so he supposed this wouldn’t be <em>so</em> insufferable. He could breathe fine, couldn’t barely taste anything anymore, yeah. This wouldn’t be too bad.<br/>
He’d jinxed himself, apparently.<br/>
As, just when that thought had been processed, neurons fired and flickered, the yiga member shoved his cock further into his mouth. Until it hit against his uvula. Link choked, eyes flying open, eyebrows wrinkling. Tears sprung in his eyes as the motion was repeated over and over, slamming into the back of his throat painfully. He couldn’t imagine it felt good, it certainly didn’t for him, the entire experience was distasteful.</p><p>Link’s jaw ached as it was forced open, the man’s hands keeping the bottom part of it still and away from the underside of his cock. It was harder to breathe than it was before, his lungs sucking in every ounce of air and pushing it out desperately each moment it got the chance. This constant cycle of ragged hyperventilation made him go lightheaded, eyes going lidded as the world around him spun. His cock was like a battering ram, slamming at the back of his throat in a painful beat without method or rhythm. Tears ran down the boy’s stretched cheeks, fueling a raging fire of pain as the salt in them made his cheeks itch and sting.</p><p>As the man’s thrusts found rhythm, his hand moved from Link’s face to tangle in his hair, holding it still and at the right angle so it felt as though his cock was going down his throat. The room filled with wet squelching sounds as his face was shoved into the yiga master’s groin over and over. He was going to pass out at this rate, breathing in nothing but the smell of dick with each fleeting second he was able to breathe through, what seemed like, miles of cock.<br/>
“Fuck, who would’ve thought you had such a whore mouth?” He groaned, the steady tempo of impaling thrusts faltering ever so slightly.<br/>
“How many dicks have you sucked huh?” he chuckled, grip on Link’s hair tightening.<br/>
“How many men used your mouth before I did? How much cum have you had splattered all over your pretty little face?” Link’s eyes narrowed, there was that word again. He didn’t exactly have the strength or leverage to bite down on the thick cock in his throat like he said he would, but the sentiment was still there. Maybe he’d cut it off after he managed to escape. That would be fun.</p><p>The man groaned, thrusts getting harder and faster as time went on, the grip on his hair getting tighter and tighter. His face was shoved impossibly close to the man’s groin, lips and nose smooshed against wiry hair and smooth skin. He gagged and choked as something was shot down his throat. He pulled his cock out with a groan, leaving Link heaving and retching on the floor. It left a horrid taste in his mouth. A salty, acrid, disgusting, taste.<br/>
“Maybe that’ll teach you some obedience.” The blade master huffed, tucking his cock back into his pants.<br/>
“I’ll be back. Let’s see if you cooperate then.” Link glared, jaw clenched, watching him turn and shut the door to his cell.</p><p>
  <em>Urbosa’s Fury is ready.</em>
</p><p>He sighed, drawing his legs up and resting his head on his knees. It was too late. He’d never get that taste out of his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two Turtle Doves (Double Penetration-Link/Sidon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link finally gets some alone time after defeating the calamity and uses it to get freaky(-ier than he already is)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry this took so long 😔 I struggled so much writing this, who knew writing sex with a fish person who possesses two penises is hard!?/hj anyway tho, like I said, can't write smut to same my left boob so if it sucks I apologize. I'm hoping I can get them all posted tomorrow but I am really sleepy so ya bitch gon' take a nap. Merry Kinkmas you filthy animals.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Link groaned, bracing himself on Sidon’s chest as he slowly sunk down onto his cock, lip caught between his teeth. One was already so big, he couldn’t barely take half of it before the head of it stretched an amicable bulge in his stomach, and yet he was dead set on both of them. Taking his second cock in hand he slowly started to sink down onto it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Link!” Sidon exclaimed, eyes flying open. “Link you’re going to hurt yourself! Take it slow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes rolled into the back of his head, jaw hanging down as he was stretched beyond fathom, body exerting a strenuous amount of effort to accommodate the girth of Sidon’s cocks. It hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A deep, burning pain. It felt like his skin was being flayed by a cat of nine tails, it hurt like murder. But felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the same time. It was so satisfying to know it fit, it was also horrifying to know that Sidon was really </span>
  <em>
    <span>that big</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That, comparatively, Link was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so small </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Sidon was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so big. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When the pain faded, he rolled his hips with a whimper. It still ached, though the pain was much deeper than before. It wasn’t the fire from before, but rather an ache similar to a stomach cramp. The cause of which was...Obvious.  He winced, trying to move again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t push yourself.” Link bit his lip, casting a look down at his stomach to giant, offending, lump. The pain and awkwardness was soon swamped by the pleasure that was starting to spread like wildfire. Bracing himself on Sidon’s chest, he pulled up till the bump went away, and slammed his hips down with a deafening moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and discomfort, grinding his hips in Sidon’s. Every movement he made was a test to see what hurt and what didn’t, an attempt to gauge what would and wouldn’t feel good. Which, at that moment, happened to be anything fast was bad, too sharp of a movement was bad, too far down was bad, everything that wasn’t just slow, methodic, rocking was bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be insufferable to sit and rock slowly but the look in Sidon’s eyes told him if he hurt himself all of this would stop in its tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which would suck so much worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link groaned, trying to push more into him than what would fit so he could get some pressure off his calves. It felt like his organs were being smooshed around, rearranged to make room for Sidon’s cocks. It was more uncomfortable than painful, but he feared what would happen if he took the entire length, if it would be possible for it to enter his stomach, how badly would it hurt?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His curiosity overtook his sense of judgment--if you asked him why his excuse would be along the lines of ‘I just fought an eldritch, centuries-old, beast I can handle a little bit of dick’--even as tears budded in his eyes and slipped down his cheeks, he couldn’t stop himself. He and Sidon let out a groan in unison as he sunk down to the base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winced, shaking like a leaf. He was going numb to the fervent aching, mind and body overwhelmed entirely by thrumming waves of pleasure. Once it went away, the only thing keeping him from riding the zora until he passed out would be the remaining threads of his self-control, which were slowly snapping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link raised his hips, breath drawing and catching in his throat as what seemed like miles of cock slid out of his hole, and slowly lowered them. Rocking up and down carefully. Even this slow movement was an elephantine amount of pleasure, smothering him in tingling, electrifying, sensation that made him shake and writhe. Every movement was too much movement, every touch was too much touching, every stimulation was too stimulating, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He loved the caught-between-worlds feeling of everything being too much and too little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every feeling being so overwhelming and not enough. He felt stuck between the verge of orgasm and the opposite, whatever the opposite was he couldn’t quite place but he was lost in the feeling of it. Suffocating in the pleasure of it. Link adjusted his weight, making sure he and Sidon were as comfortable as possible, before leaning against Sidon’s chest, and fucking himself silly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aching cramp he’d just escaped came back headstrong, filling his abdomen with a tightening pain that wasn’t easy to undermine. He was so blind to it, so lost, he didn’t care. More tears slipped down his cheeks from the myriad of feelings and sensations that each faster, harder, thrust brought. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Link,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sidon groaned, and Link knew that voice. He would cum soon, oh how he wanted to know what that would feel like. To be filled up with cum when he was already stuffed so much. It was enough to drive him insane, riding Sidon within an inch of his life, to draw him to that edge and find out. Strong hands held onto his hips, nails digging into his skin in the vice-like grip that ground him down onto the zora’s cocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned deafeningly loud as he was stretched beyond belief, eyes blown impossibly wide in shock. It felt so good, so so good. He didn’t want it to stop, just wanted to stay here and do this. Maybe for another 100 years, maybe more, just as long as he was able to. Staying submerged in daft pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With all that he had, everything he was feeling, he wanted more. Wanted to go faster, harder, deeper, wanted to cum. Goddess, he was so close. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed it</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed to submit to the overflowing urge before the damn broke and drowned him. As well as the grip Sidon had on his hips would allow, he quickened the pace. Slamming his hips down as fast he could, disregarding the prince’s shouts to keep it slow or he’d hurt himself. At this point, he wanted to. Another sweet, delicious, layer to the mountain of pleasure he was being crushed under. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link could barely breathe, fucking himself of the zora’s cocks with abandon. He could feel the wave of pleasure encroaching, could practically taste it. He was going to cum, he was so close. Eyes rolled into the back of his head, tongue lolled out the side of his mouth, jaw hung to the floor. Drooling, panting, mumbling incoherent profanities underneath shrill moans, he was so close. They both were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M gonna cum!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin was burning hot, merely pantomime to the burning fire in his gut as he got closer and closer to orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Link bit his lip, face contorting as he fucked himself harder on Sidon’s cocks, the tight knot tangled in the pit of his stomach coming unraveled as he came with a groan, white, hot, ribbons of cum landing a lot farther than, given he was in complete sobriety, would’ve believed it could’ve gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the throes of his high, as his thrusts started to slow and lose rhythm, Sidon groaned, pushing Link fully down into his lap, relishing in the loud pained whine, as he came inside of him. Cum filling him and turning an uncomfortable stretch into a painful one. The cramps worsened as gallons of cum filled his stretched hole, and he took all of it. Panting and whimpering as each cock’s load was emptied into him at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Link sighed happily, going limp and laying across Sidon’s sweaty chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t strengthen your self-control we’re never doing this again.” he chuckled at the warning tone in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that to say you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do it again?” Sidon was silent, an unusual thing given he never stopped making some kind of noise, even his breathing seemed to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off of me, fuck you.” Link laughed heartily, leaning upwards to peck a kiss on Sidon’s cheek and whisper;</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You already did that, big boy.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>